dollhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dollhouse Chronology
Dating Do you think we should start posting years or months on these events if it's possible. I think it's pretty much a given by some of the dialogue in the series that the main storyline is happening in real-world time...or at least 1 year's in-universe time passes each season. So we can at least estimate years. Arick86 14:05, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Probably best to not do that, unless a year/month is all out said, because there's to much discrepancy to that theory, for instance, a good part of and clearly took place within hours of each other. Daniel Perrin also mentions "weeks" on his rant about the Rossum Corporation, which was only back in , I believe, and we don't know how many 'weeks' it was, when he said that (and to boot, it was only three episodes). It's possible that what you said is true, but I am not entirely sure, perhaps the community (or you, if your up to it?) should gather visual and audible evidence and post it someplace so a determination can be made. We certainly know as of for instance, that it is 2009, because Echo makes a reference to Barack Obama, and Wendy as Caroline Farrell seemed surprised at this. However, that notion is apparently (Echo joining, that is) three months before , which would suggest sometimes prior to November, 2008 (suggesting August, at the most), but in , Adelle DeWitt says (according to this page, need to rewatch that episode) that Echo has three years left on her contract. If that's the case, then there's a discrepancy there (perhaps), as if this is a year for season one, that puts the finale around August, and somewhere in November, 2009, sensible, yet again in those examples here's a bit of a discrepancy of when it is (but undoubtedly, 2009). This would be an interesting project to undertake, if others are willing, it gives a good reason ('research' ya know...) to rewatch episodes from season one and two of Dollhouse. --Terran Officer 08:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::We know is in 2009 too, since Topher explicitly says it on screen. But how do you come up with the three months before for Caroline's joining of the House? We only know that the Alpha-incident was three months before , Caroline surely entered the House before that. Judging by , she must've entered in Winter 07/08. --— Wiesengrund (talk) 09:00, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :The article itself says that her joining was three months BG, which is translated to "Before Ghost" if this is wrong, it's a perfect example of rechecking the episodes and properly sourcing the event to the episode the fact was shown/stated. --Terran Officer 09:05, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::The article correctly states that Caroline joins "Before three months BG", which - admittedly - is a weird construct, but basically correct. Maybe we should rename the subsections. We could name the "Three months BG" section for instance "Alpha's First Escape" or something like that. --— Wiesengrund (talk) 09:09, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, right...I see...well, a renaming is probably in order for anything we might not be able to figure out a date on, I hadn't considered exact wording. Not to mention, we should give Whedon and co some credit, unlikely in 26 episodes they'd have that kind of discrepancy in dating. For the moment, it should probably be readjusted in name while research goes into the proper date (if anything can be found), at least in terms of year(s). --Terran Officer 09:17, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Just a note, I've decided to do some work on this, to date I have fully watched fully watched , bits of (mostly for other reasons) and obviously as of recent, season two. Therefor, most of the information I have comes from Ghost and Omega and/or memory or a basic idea of what was when. I have a bit of info already just from a couple episodes and probably need to condense it somehow, and have been careful as to how I title the sections and where I've put them. I've somewhat been debating on whether or not I should put the W.I.P. on a subpage somewhere to let others see and/or add to it and/or make suggestions. --Terran Officer 03:25, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :So..I've started to wonder, as I try to work on this (and feel somewhat overwhelmed for some reason...), what sort of an approach should be taken with the timeline? Some episodes offer a lot of information that might be worth adding to the list, as it is, with some having multiple episodes referencing it, and some not. To the point, a single, really long bullet list for each "fact" or an episode can be reviewed and the necessary facts perhaps grouped together in a semi paragraph/a few lines to help keep things short and not so...messy (I have a decent amount for just for instance). --Terran Officer 23:37, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :For anyone interested, in a silly jump around (I really should watch each episode, one by one in order...) to look for dating clues, I've discovered that it is indeed 2009 as of and a letter Echo writes in shows that part of the episode at least (if not all, I haven't watched it fully to get an idea of the elapsed time) is set in April of 2009, and dialogue suggests that it is not long after due to a comment Topher makes to Boyd, and that episode is (at least in the start) not long after because Topher is seen to repair the equipment that Echo/Caroline shot. This sounds a little long winded, but it goes a bit towards helping date things (which some people want) and suggests that as of it may, or may not be anywhere from October to December, 2009. A further reference suggests that it may be a year since the events of due to the mention of Matt Cargill and his birthday, but it's possible I did not interperate that reference properly. I'm probably being overly analytical here, given my earlier comments but visual and audio evidence can help date this series, if we so desire (it might help make this timeline look neater?) to be as such. In a final thought, this possibly means that episodes in season one (Prior to - ) take place January-April (plausible, given the remarks throughout the first and second season) or late 2008-Early/Mid 2009 (given the remarks in season two). Any thoughts on this, like has anyone seen anything in - that could help date it? --Terran Officer 03:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Nope, still no clues for that period, but I am curious about that reference. Where does it say that the episode is set in April 2009? That would certainly help get things in order. --— Wiesengrund (talk) 12:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :During an engagement, Echo dates a letter (I forget the name of the woman she is supposed to be) as such, it can be revealed if you pause/freeze frame/whatever it as she reveals the confession letter to the camera. In the scene, Echo specifically writes the letter to be set a short time before the woman (who's mind she has) had died (I think like a day before or something) had died. --Terran Officer 16:52, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Sources In continuation of above, I believe the facts posted here need to be sourced to the episode(s) where they came from, do others agree? --Terran Officer 08:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. --— Wiesengrund (talk) 09:09, December 8, 2009 (UTC) In a continuation from above, I've been making sure to cite the episode the written fact is from. --Terran Officer 03:25, December 10, 2009 (UTC)